Many semi-automatic pistols, including every model manufactured by GLOCK® Gesellschaft mbH, the Taurus® 24/7 G2 models of semi-automatic pistols, and the Smith & Wesson® SD9™ models of semi-automatic pistols, have slides that must be removed from their frames so the firearm can be disassembled for cleaning and lubrication. These pistols have a slide lock that must be bilaterally disengaged before the slide can be removed from the frame.
In the case of a pistol 100 manufactured by GLOCK® Gesellschaft mbH, an example of which is shown in FIG. 1, removal of the slide 106 from the frame 108 is accomplished as follows:
First, with the striker down or in the fired position, the user grasps the pistol in one hand with the rear 104 of the pistol resting in the web of the hand and with the fingers resting over the slide so the thumb rests on the rear of the frame.
Second, the user draws back the slide about 3 mm with the fingers of the hand grasping the pistol.
Third, the user pulls down on the slide lock 116 in the slots 120 located on either side of the frame with the free hand to release tension on the slide. Indentations 114 immediately surrounding the slots 120 receive the user's finger pads.
Fourth, the user pushes the slide towards the front 102 of the pistol to separate the slide from the frame. This enables the recoil spring (not shown) and the barrel 110 to be removed from the slide.
Although the slide lock has a plurality of teeth 118 and protrudes outwards from the slot in the frame, the slide lock can still be difficult to grasp and operate with the thumb and forefinger of the user's free hand while keeping the slide drawn back with the hand grasping the pistol.
Therefore, there is a need for firearm disassembly tongs that readily engage the slide lock of a pistol to provide increased mechanical advantage to enable easy removal of the slide of a pistol from the frame of a pistol.